Snively's Dream
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Snively goes to L.A. and finds some truth. I suck horribly at summaries. R&R please! I own my oc's and that kinda stuff. This is the first story in the Kintobor and Brody Files.


Chapter One: Snively's Dream

Robotropolis was dark and gloomy. Darker and gloomier than usual. Dr. Robotnik was in the main control room. As usual, Robotnik was blaming Snively for one of his plans going wrong. This beating was considered 'light'. Snively heard a crack and then slipped into unconsciousness ……

---------------------

Snively woke up a little bit later. "Dude, are you okay?" asked a voice.

"Where am I?" he asked, unsure of where he was and what was going on.

"You're in L.A. Why?" said the voice again.

"Where's that, on the other side of Mobius?" Snively asked.

"Mobius? What are you talking about? Where've you been lately?" asked the voice. Snively opened and saw the person whom the voice belonged to. It was a brunette girl with blue eyes.

"Where are you going anyways?" asked the girl.

"I don't know, really. Why do you want to know anyway?" Snively said, getting suspicious.

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to go to my rehearsal," said the girl.

"Well, I suppose I could," Snively said, unsure.

"Great, let's go!" said the girl, offering her hand. Snively took it and she pulled him up.

"My name is Snively. What's yours?" he asked.

"Mine's Samantha. But you can call me either Sammy or Sam," said the girl know as Sam. Snively felt like he could trust her, but he wasn't sure why.

"Come on, we're going to be late as it is. But luckily, I know a shortcut," said Sam walking towards an alley filled with trashcans.

Snively noticed that this city was similar to Robotropolis. A vehicle pulled up.

"Hey Sam! You guys need a ride?" asked the driver.

"No, I'm going to take the shortcut, Erika. Thanks for the offer, though. Later!" Sam

said.

"Who was that?" asked Snively.

"That was my cousin, Erika," answered Sam.

They were now in the alley. "Hold my hand," Sam commanded.

"W-what?" Snively managed to choke.

"Oh no! Not like that if that is what you were thinking," Sam said quickly. "I'm going to get us to where we need to be. Hold on."

Snively took her hand and they disappeared in a blue aura. They reappeared on a stage.

"Hey, you and Erika are late." Another girl walked up.

"Sorry 'Lish. I got held back for a few minutes. Erika should be here any minute

because we saw her in her car." Sam replied.

"And who is this?" 'Lish asked.

"Oh, this is Snively."

"Cool, We'll start as soon as-"

"I'm here!" Erika said as she walked in.

"Snively, you can sit here." Sam pointed to the chair right by him.

"I gotta practice." She went to the center of the stage. Snively sat down and watched.

"Okay let's start in the second verse of 'What Dreams Are Made Of,'" 'Lish directed.

"And one more thing: Sam, quit calling me 'Lish. It's Alicia. Got it?"

"Got it…" Sam answered, rolling her eyes. Then they started playing. Sam sang a lot, but really, they sang the same amount. They practiced for about 45 minutes until another girl, Morgan, said that was all for today. Sam walked up to Snively.

"I'm finished for today. What do you want to now?" she asked.

"Well, I'm getting a bit hungry," he answered.

"Great! We can go to the Solar. They have great food." Sam said. They disappeared in a blue aura and arrived in what appeared to be Sam's apartment.

"I have to get a few things first. Stay here and feel free to look around," she said and went into a different room. Snively saw several different pictures hanging on the wall.

One picture caught his eye. It had two boys, two girls, one he assumed to be Sam when she was younger, and a woman, who he thought was Sam's mother. He saw a newspaper

clipping next to the picture. "_JOHN BRODY, 38, DIED IN A PLANE CRASH."_ There was a little bit more but he did not read it.

Sam reappeared, "Hey, ready to go?"

"I'm ready," he replied. They went downstairs to Sam's car. They drove for

about three minutes.

"I saw the newspaper clipping. Who was that?" Snively asked. Sam was about to turn on the radio but she let her hand drop instead.

"He was trying to save someone. Somehow, a terrorist got on the plane and planted a bomb. He was my dad," she said. "People don't realize how many families a war destroys. War doesn't solve anything. People think war is how we should settle things. It's not. It would be easier to talk it all out. You know…compromise." She no idea how much of an impact her words were making on Snively.

"We're at war at home too. My uncle turns people into robots," Snively said. Sam looked up at him for a second.

"Dude, you have a huge bruise!" she exclaimed out of nowhere. "What happened?"

"My uncle is what happened. He beats me whenever his plans go wrong," said Snively.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, wondering why she was giving him sympathy.

"Snively, no one deserves to be beaten. Much less be turned into a robot or to have their life be cut short," she said. She pulled over.

"We're here." They got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Hello, Sam, booth or table?" asked the waiter.

"Booth," she replied, without hesitation.

"Right this way. Our special tonight is chicken and noodles," the waiter turned and left.

"I think I'll have the special." Sam said.

"I think I will also," said Snively. They ordered and ate quietly. Soon, they paid and left for Sam's apartment.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom." Sam broke the ice that had been around for about 45 minutes.

"Thank you." Snively replied.

"You're welcome and good night," Sam answered. She left the room and went to hers. After lying in bed awhile, he heard her talking. He went to her door and listened to what she was saying.

"Hey, it's me again. Instead of usual things I pray about, I have a special request. Can You help Snively with his problems? I know I just met him and all, but after what I heard what happens at his home, I felt like You could handle it. I don't want to see him

go, but he has to go home sometime. Just help him. In Your name I pray, Amen."

Snively heard some rustling, a click, and then nothing. He assumed that she had

went to sleep. He walked into the guest room. He too, went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Snively woke up to see a bright light.

"Sam? Where are you?" he asked.

"THERE IS NO ONE BY THE NAME 'SAM' HERE," said a robotic voice. He looked up to realize that he was back in Robotropolis again.

"Have I been gone anytime since the Freedom Fighters attacked?" he asked hopefully.

"NO SIR," the robot answered.

"It must have been a dream," he muttered. "But it felt so real."

"YOU ARE TO REPORT TO DR. ROBOTNIK IN THREE HOURS," the robot continued. Snively got up and left. He went to his room. As soon as he got

there, he took a piece of paper and a pen. Then he drew the best picture of

Sam as possible and hung it on his wall.

"I'll try to find you as soon as I get to Earth. I'll try to end this war for you to," he said quietly. He stood and walked out of the room.


End file.
